


The time when Draco becomes a Fluffer by accident

by melanie_bxx



Series: Pornstars AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Funny, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humor, I made this and I'm proud, I might add tags later, Idiots in Love, It's good I swear, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rimming, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yes it's a thing, fluffer, lots of blowjobs, pornstar AU, what do i even tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: A story where everyone is either a porn star or in love with one





	The time when Draco becomes a Fluffer by accident

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffer definition: A fluffer is someone on a pornographic film set that keeps a male performer's penis erect in between scenes.
> 
> This was my special fic that I have wanted to finish a while ago, but because today is my one year anniversary for my Drarry account on Instagram, I've worked my ass off to finish this in time. I hope you guys like this, it's a new kind of field I tried to write and if anything is incorrect, I'm not a porn star so I might get it wrong lmao  
Unbeta  
Enjoy xx

“I have _no_ jobs” Draco groaned and threw the newspaper on the table “It’s useless, _I’m_ useless, why did I even _resign_? Maybe I should give him a call, should I?”

“_No_” Blaise said firmly “You resigned for a reason, Draco”

“Yeah, the salary was low, you’ve been working there for 7 years and you still remain as an assistant, your boss is a pervert, your colleagues are so weird they kept staring at me when I visited you for lunch, that’s why” Theo explained and Draco sighed “You are 27 now, you need to get a decent job where none of that happens”

“But I have _no_ jobs!” Draco grumbled and sipped on his latte “I _have _to have a job! I need money!”

“I can lend you so—…”

“_No!” _Draco stopped Blaise and shook his head “No, as much as I want to borrow you and your husband’s money, I wouldn’t, plus, I’ve only been unemployed for…5 months, right?”

“_I’m sorry! I’m late! Sorry_” Pansy barged in the coffee shop and ran straight to their table “Sorry”

“Where have you been?”

“Working, you know, me, busy bee” Pansy replied to Theo and sat down “Oh god, someone order me a coffee right now or I’ll die” Blaise smiled and waved to the waiter to order the coffee for her

“Working?” Draco asked “Hey Pansy, what do you do for a living?”

“A director, I told you guys already” She said, sipping on Theo’s tea

“_Hey_! Get your own, Pans”

“Whatever, Theo”

“Yeah but are you directing movies?” Draco leaned closer and asked her “How come I’ve never seen any of your movies?”

“Yeah?” Pansy said “Of course, what do you think?” She grabbed her cup of coffee as soon as it arrived “Oh thank god”

“What kind of movie?”

“_Pansy_” Blaise said quietly when Pansy hesitated “Don’t, he’s not ready”

“What?” Draco turned to Blaise and lifted an eyebrow “Why not? What do you do?”

“Look, you…don’t wanna know” Pansy explained “My job is kind of sensitive to talk about, and I don’t think you would want to know”

“What? Tell me? Do you know about her job?” Draco looked at his friends and they all avoided his eyes “You guys _knew?_ So everyone here knows except me?”

“_Draco_” She sighed

“Maybe you should tell him” Blaise said

“Maybe then you could tell him our _old_ jobs too” Theo waved his hands and pointed to Blaise and himself. Pansy looked at the three of them and suddenly her phone rang, she opened the text and sighed

“Damn, something comes up at work, sorry, I have to go, emergency, people can’t work there without me” Pansy grabbed her purse and chugged down all the coffee in her cup “See you later”

“_Wait_! Can I come?” Draco suggested

“What?” She stared at the three of them

“Yeah I have to say no on this, Ron’s waiting for me at home” Blaise chuckled and shook his head “And I really don’t want to see it again, it’s been a while, they’d go crazy again”

“Neville is teaching, so I’m free” Theo beamed “It’s been so long, half a year or so, the people there must still remember me—oh wait” Theo picked up his phone and grinned brightly “Neville has just got off work and he’s going to take me to this famous restaurant tonight. Hey Blaise, wanna go shopping with me?”

“I’ll call Ron” Blaise smiled and Theo squealed with him

“I guess it’s only me then” Draco shrugged “Please?”

“I—…” Pansy looked at Draco’s puppy eyes and sighed “Fine, just don’t be grossed out by it please, come on, my car is right outside”

“Have fun” Theo waved them off and Blaise sighed

“This is going to be a mess”

*

“Is this a studio?” Draco asked as soon as they arrived in front of a big mansion

“Well, no, but yeah, we rented this one because it’s almost Valentines and we wanna make a few special scenes for it that we can’t set up…” Pansy hesitated and opened the door “Okay, don’t freak out please. The reason I never tell you what I did was because you were always so busy with your old job, we barely even went out together, and when we do, we always gossip, not talk about jobs. You need to know this Draco, all of us…Blaise, Ron, Theo, Hermione, me, even Luna and Ginny…they have a…well…we all have a history we haven’t told you, and…okay I’ve said enough, I’ll let you talk to them later. Just…don’t be too shocked, okay?”

“Alright” Draco said “Don’t worry” When Pansy opened the door, Draco’s mouth fell off, there was a whole crew of people there, there was a table of food, cameras everywhere, but that wasn’t the most surprising thing, because—

“_Pansy_! I’m so glad you’re here. We have a problem” A young guy ran to Pansy and said

“What now?” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose “Is it with the actors or the lighting?”

“You see—oh hi” The guy turned to Draco and smiled “I’m John, assistant director”

“Hi, I’m Draco” He smiled back at John and shook his hand

“Okay, that guy’s my best friend, he’s off limit” Pansy glared and John took a step back

“Alright, but here’s the thing, Eliza is having a fit again” John said and Pansy groaned, rolling her eyes

“_Again? _I _knew _we shouldn’t have hired her again, such a drama queen. What does she need?”

“She said we have to make the food low carb so she could eat it”

“Seriously?” Pansy said and turned to Draco “Do you wanna go in? I have to talk to the actress”

“Yeah sure” Draco looked around and followed Pansy and John into another room, which Draco assumed it was the kitchen, where a blonde woman was sitting on a stool, and…_very_ naked apparently. Draco gaped at the scene

“_Pansy_” He whispered “Why is she naked?”

“Jesus Christ Draco, I’m a _porno_ _director_” Pansy whispered back and Draco gasped “She’s the actress” Pansy looked back at John and continued “Where’s Harry?”

“He’s in the bedroom, preparing for the scene” John said and Pansy nodded, then she put on a bright smile and approached the naked lady, Eliza, he thought

“Eliza darling” Pansy cooed “I’m so sorry the crew got it all messed up again, we promise we’d make it up to you next time” Pansy said and Draco couldn’t help but staring at the actress, she has a pale skin and she was so beautiful, her red lips really went well…with her…face

“Where’s another assistant? The _fluffer_? Where’s Jane?” John turned around and snapped at the people behind them

“Jane resigned yesterday, John” A girl answered and John gasped

“_What?_ Great, now we have no assistant to help Harry” John groaned, Draco’s eyebrows knitted and he chewed on his lower lips.

This was all too confusing to comprehend. Pansy was a porn director and he was at a porn house…or studio or something. He needed a moment to process all of this. So she has been hiding this from him for 7 years? Hell, they’ve been friends since high school, but she was right, he was always too busy and they never talked about work, maybe it was his fault. But what about the thing she said about the rest of his friends? He still has some things to figure out later

“Alright Eliza is fine now, thanks to me” Pansy wiped the sweat off her forehead and yelled out “Come on people! We’re doing it _now_!” She then marched to another group and began scolding them so they’d move their arse to work

“Er…what are you guys shooting?” Draco asked and stared at the people, who have began fixing the light so they could start filming

“Er, so you see Harry’s a pool boy, and he was cleaning the pool outside there, but we’re done with that scene already” John pointed to the pool outside and continued “Eliza here saw him and well…you know, she invited him in for a drink, then spilled it on her shirt, then she took it off and well…now they are about to do it” John gestured and Draco tried his best not to laugh

“I thought it was going to be special? This script is not so good”

“I know, but it’s just a backup, we’re filming like crazy these days, I swear Pansy even came up with a role play idea, we’ll do it tomorrow” John went on and on about his schedule a week “I didn’t get to go home until midnight just because the actor couldn’t come, the guy, Flint or something, so this time we have to call Harry”

“Really? So how do you deal with it?” Draco found it confusing, he didn’t even think he’d be curious with this, but what Pansy did every day, it was…well, he couldn’t blame her anyway, he heard the porn industry makes a lot of money anyway, no wonder she could afford that big of a house

“You see, Jane here was supposed to help the actors do it. But well, she resigned” John grumbled “Now we don’t have any fluffer”

“Fluffer?”

“Fluffer, they help keep the actors erect” John said “You don’t know that?”

“_No_” Draco said, to be honest, he rarely even watched porn, because his previous work was busy, he didn’t have time, he was never the guy that watched porn anyway, he was a real nerd back at school and porn was the last thing he needed to be worried about.

“Oh it’s either that or viagra” John laughed “But fluffers work better, too many pills are not good anyway”

“_Come on! Hurry!_” Pansy yelled and sat down on her director chair, Draco assumed “Draco come here!” She called and he stood next to her, watching “Eliza would you mind putting on the shirt again?” She called out and the actress nodded, putting another white see-through shirt on

“This is what you do?”

“Everyday” Pansy said and ordered “Now where’s our Harry?”

“Here” John said and Draco took in the sight of the actor, and oh god the man was gorgeous. The messy hair, the muscular body, the dragon tattoo on his left arm, and the trail of hair that led down to his unsurprisingly huge cock. Draco coughed at the scene, the man looked at him and Draco blushed

“Harry, put on the pants, will you?” Pansy said “We’re filming the scene _again_, don’t disappoint me guys. Frank! _Lighting_!” She turned around and yelled “Jesus”

“Calm down Pansy, we’ll get to it” Harry approached her and gave her a hug “And are you the new Jane?” He turned to Draco and asked

“_What_?”

“_No_! Off limits, Harry, _off_, he’s definitely _not _the new Jane, you just have to deal with it yourself today, I’ve called someone to find me a new Jane, they’ll come tomorrow, don’t worry” Pansy pushed Harry back and shooed him away “Now get on with it”

*

Draco didn’t think filming porn would be this hard, and long. Sometimes they had to do the scene all over again, it has been over an hour and they had finally managed to get in the bedroom, so now Draco was standing behind Pansy as usual to watch. He couldn’t stop staring at Harry so he decided to turn around and eat, because he has been starving since morning and the room has a food table so why the hell not?

“He can’t get it up” Eliza yelled and Draco could hear the actress groaned in distress, but he couldn’t care less, he continued eating the chips and _oh_ gosh the snacks here were amazing

“_We need a Jane!_” Someone yelled out and the crew began panicking again, as John said, when the actor couldn’t get it up, they needed a Jane, seemingly. Draco shrugged and bent down to examine a tray of food

“Hmm, what is it? Melted cheese?” He asked himself and dipped the chip in the small bowl, putting it in his mouth “Oh _god_ it’s so good” He said and jolted when a hand was on his shoulder

“Hey, Draco” John said and Draco turned around, trying to swallow what he was chewing

“Yeah?” He said and wiped the cheese remained on the corner of his lips

“I—…Harry said that would you mind—…”

“Woah woah _woah_! John, Harry said what?” Pansy sauntered her way to them and asked

“He can’t get it up and he asked if Draco would mind bending over like before…he finds Draco cute and he thinks he could get hard by looking at his ass” John said and Pansy gasped

“_No! He is my friend_” Her eyes widened and John flinched

“Pansy, it’s alright, it’s just looking” Draco said and looked at John “You said bending over right?” John nodded and Draco took off his jacket, he must admit that it wasn’t useless when he bought that trousers, every guy he dated knew that he has a great ass anyway. He placed his hands on the table and bent over a bit, he turned around and asked

“Is this alright?” John ran to Harry’s spot and he saw the man nodded, then John demanded everyone to stay far away so the only person Harry could see was Draco

*

Somehow the scene went off without having to do it again, when the whole thing was done, Draco began following Pansy again

“Hey Draco! Draco!” John ran after them and breathed out heavily

“Yeah?”

“Would you want to be the new Jane?” He asked and Pansy immediately smacked the young guy

“_He is my friend, _you idiot!” Pansy said “I’m sorry, but he can’t”

“Is the salary good?” He asked, totally ignoring Pansy

“_Very _good, all you have to do is…well, we’ll talk about it if you agree, but it’s good” John smiled and Draco hesitated

“_Draco!_ Do you _know _what a fluffer does?” Pansy intervened “Draco, I’m in this industry and I—…”

“I’ll do it” Draco agreed and John beamed at him, only Pansy was the one who remained shocked

“_What_?”

“It’s fine, Pansy, I need a job and this is the sign that I should take it” Draco shrugged “I’m not a baby, Pans, I can take care of myself, plus, I get to work with you”

“I—…okay, but…stay cautious” Pansy said “I don’t wanna hear you complaining once you start it, I can be a bitch once I’m in my work mood”

“You’re always a bi—…” Pansy cut off Draco’s words by slapping his arm and they both laughed

“Shut up” She said and grabbed his arm “Come on, you need to have dinner with me and my wife today”

“Wait, does Hermione know what your job is?” Draco asked once they got into her car

“Draco” She looked at him and smirked “How did you think we meet?”

“_Oh my god_” Draco shrieked “Hermione is a pornstar?”

“_Was_” Pansy corrected him “She quit after she met me, she said once she did it with me, she couldn’t do it with anyone else”

“Gross” Draco frowned at the thought “_Oh my god! _You said you two meet at the police station!”

“Yeah…we _did_” Pansy arched an eyebrow at him and Draco squealed even more

“_Oh my god! Tell me everything!_”

“Later, she can tell you” Pansy laughed and started the engine, Draco thought maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all, finding out his best friend was a porn director and her wife was a former pornstar, and now he was a fluffer. _Fluffer! _This was going to be a mess.

*

“_Spill_” Draco demanded once the whole squad arrived at Pansy and Hermione’s house, they all sat around in circle on her big living room and Draco could see that they were all avoiding looking at him “How could you guys keep it from me for so long? What do you guys used to do? Luna” He pointed to the blonde and her girlfriend, Ginny, they have been together for half a year now “You sell stuff right? What do you do?”

“I sell…” Luna said quietly “I’m sorry, Draco, Pansy told us to all keep our secret because she was afraid you couldn’t take it”

“Take what? Come on. I’m 27, I can take it!”

“I sell adult toys” Luna said and Draco gaped “I sell sexual toys and I’m…the head of my company, Nargles & Thestrals”

“What?” Draco shrieked “I thought it was a toy company for kids?”

“Surprise…” Luna smiled “I’m sorry”

“Okay, it’s alright” He turned to Pansy’s wife and squinted his eyes “Hermione? You were a porn star?”

“…Yes” Hermione finally answered him and sipped on her wine “I’m not the only one”

“What do you mea-…oh my god, who was a porn star? Who?” He looked around the circle and felt betrayed “Raise your hands”

When he saw his friends raising their hands, Draco gasped out loud

“Seriously? _Blaise_? You’re a lawyer now, and Ron? Wow, I never thought of you as…and I can’t believe you’re working at a flower shop now. And honestly, Theo. I should have realised it when we went out and people kept looking at you and asked for pictures, I thought it was because you’re a model now” He stood there looking at his friends and popped out another question “Wait, how did you guys met?”

“Well…Pansy already told you, we met at the police station”

“It was a _setup_! It was a _scene_” Draco protested, and they have been married for almost a year now, so Hermione must have quit since then and became a lawyer instead with Blaise “Honestly, what else?”

“Ron and I met because we were co-workers” Blaise shrugged and wrapped his arm around Ron’s shoulder, pulling him closer “I started in the industry early, but Ron and I, we didn’t even meet, ever. Until…that. Our first time was…exceptional, since then…it got out of our hands and so we came out as a couple publicly and quit the industry, that was three years ago”

“Wow” Draco nodded and turned to Ginny “How about you and Luna?”

“Well, I’m a normal P.E teacher now, but I used to be a…you know, and…Luna…you know…it was a seller-buyer relationship at first…then” Ginny waved her hand and said “You know what comes next”

“Interesting, Neville?” He asked and Neville blushed

“I’m just a normal person actually”

“He was my fan” Theo ate his pizza and kissed Neville on the cheek, they have been together for half a year now, maybe even more “I got fans, a lot, even stalkers, they love me. I got a lot of messages on my social medias, but receiving a handwritten letter was a new and strange thing for me, I’ve never gotten it before, or maybe I was hooked by what Nev wrote, I was intrigued by him since then but he only signed his initials in it, ‘NL’, so I couldn’t know, until we met for the first time…in a coffee shop, I didn't know it was him until he told me his full name”

“Wow, so it’s porn star and director, porn star and porn star, porn star and fan, adult toys seller and horny porn star buyer, what’s next?” Draco snorted “I still can’t believe all of you lied to me about this, seriously”

“And we’re sorry” Ron said “Pansy told us not to, so we…okay, no more secrets from now, alright?”

“Yes, no more secrets” Ginny nodded

“So back on today, Draco got a job now?” Theo asked

“Yeah, he’s a Fluffer now” Pansy announced sipped on the red wine while Hermione listened carefully to what she just said

“_What_?” They all gasped and Pansy shrugged

“Oh dear, Draco, are you sure?” Luna asked with concerns and leaned closer

“When I used to work in it, it’s usually the male actors that need fluffers” Hermione added

“Well I never needed them” Blaise smirked and got smacked playfully by Ron

“Yeah but what do fluffers do?” Draco took a bite of his pizza and asked

“Well, they do stuff to make the actors or actresses…turned on” Ron shrugged “Er, usually by giving blowjobs, or handjobs, or if the fluffer is pretty enough, they just need to stand there. Fluffing could also entail sexual acts such as fellatio or non-penetrative sex”

“Jesus, why did you guys decide to become porn stars anyway?” Draco asked, he was really curious

“They said I have a pretty face” Theo shrugged

“I wanted to try, it’s tempting” Ron said shyly

“Followed my brother to his work once and got asked to take the job” Ginny smirked “I was like, _why not_? So I took it”

“Rebel against my dad” Blaise said “He expected me to stay in school and not to disobey him, so I did just the opposite”

“Hermione?” The blonde asked, Hermione had even gone to Cambridge, and now she was a successful lawyer along with Blaise, he didn’t even think…

“Well, I can’t remember” Hermione smiled “Someone said I couldn’t do it”

“So you just went and _did _it?” He stared at her with wide eyes

“Yeah, I remember the girl was so mean, she said I’m just a nerd and nothing else, that I couldn’t do it, so I proved her wrong. Then I became an excellent porn star and she got pregnant at the age of 18. And I’m good at everything I did” She laughed and ate another pizza “After quitting, I’d still come by the set with Pansy and they still greet me sometimes, but with my porn star name”

“You have a name?”

“Yeah…it’s kinda embarrassing” She blushed

“Candice Love, they call her Candice Love” Pansy rolled her eyes and said it for her “It’s not even embarrassing”

“Wow, I’m still so shocked right now” Draco gaped “What’s yours?”

“I used my real first name, and a fake last name, Theo Valentine, cheesy, I know, but I got used to it” Theo took a bit from his pizza and laughed “It’s easier for me, and Ginny is called Gigi”

“It’s short and cute” Ginny shrugged

“I used my middle name, Edward” Blaise said “Ron used his first name too”

“Yeah, but they mostly call me Ronnie instead” The redhead blushed

“Anyway I cannot believe Harry still works there?” Hermione turned to Pansy and said

“You know him?” Draco asked, of course he still remember how Harry looked at him on set, when he was…doing Eliza, sometimes his eyes were still on Draco

“Oh yeah of course, we work together once, it was a…gangbang…really messy and we didn't even get to do anything, everyone was over each other, but after that, we sometimes have coffee, he’s a great guy, actually his name on set is James though, everyone just calls him Harry. Ron and Harry actually went to the same university and they started doing it at the same time. The rest of us don’t know Harry much, he went to high school with Neville and was above Luna and Ginny’s year, he was hot, or so they said” Hermione’s lips quirked up into a smile and continued “Blaise and Theo barely know him, well, I think Blaise’s mother owned a book club with Harry’s mother, and Theo’s dad knows his dad…I think. Why do I know so much? Anyway, that’s pretty it”

“Wow” What else could Draco say? He was still in shock “I’m going to be a Fluffer”

“Do you know how to do it, Draco?” Pansy asked again for the hundredth time

“I _know _how to suck a dick or to stroke it, Pans, if that’s the thing I have to do, I mean I do have exes” He rolled his eyes “Stop being such a mother hen, I have a job now, be happy for me”

“Yeah, he’s right” Theo agreed “Plus a fluffer’s job is quite important, all the male pornstars I’ve met, only some of them can keep it up for a long time. So it’s fine, don’t worry, Draco’s a big boy now”

“Fine, fine” Pansy finally gave up “But don’t say I didn’t warn you, tomorrow’s gonna be rough, it’s doctor and patient role play”

“_Ooh_, nice” The rest of the group beamed at the same time and then continued eating

*

“Hey, first day of work, scared?” John greeted Draco when he came in the studio, he didn’t think Pansy and her crew have this big of a studio, but he should have expected it

“Not really, excited, actually” Draco replied, grabbing a scone from the food table

“Well when you’ve been working in this industry for 5 years, you won’t find it as interesting as much”

“5 years? Wow” The blond nodded and sipped on his coffee that he had bought on the way here “Where’s Pansy?”

“Oh she’s always 15 minutes late” John shrugged and yelled at the crew “_Fix the bed! _Don’t let Pansy yell at you guys when she gets here?”

“Yell what?” Pansy asked from behind and John jolted

“Pansy! Nothing, we’re almost set. Vic is here” John pointed to a brunette, who was sitting in the corner of the room, having her face done by the makeup crew

“Good, did they read the script?” Pansy nodded and put her purse down on the chair nearby

“Yeah, Harry’s about to come, he said he woke up late”

“Wait, it’s Harry again today?” Draco blinked and asked again “I thought you guys would change…”

“Oh Harry works with us under a contract, same with the actresses. Would you be alright with that? There will still be other stars, of course” Pansy’s eyes narrowed and she looked truly concerned. But Draco nodded slightly to make sure he was fine with it, but in fact, he was not.

“Oh, yeah, no problem” He turned around to grab another scone and mumbled to himself “Just me, sucking a bunch of dicks, no problem at all”

“What was that?”

“No, nothing” Draco replied to Pansy and she nodded, walking away

“Oh Harry’s here, you can go in that room to prepare”

“Wait, _now_?” He glanced at Harry, who was now greeting everyone in the studio with the biggest and most charming smile ever, not that he even thought Harry was charming…he wasn’t

“Yeah now” John laughed and pushed Draco lightly to the direction of the…room. He swallowed and put down the scone on the table, then he made his way into the room. Well, the first thing he noticed that it looked just like a normal room but it has a small bed and a makeup table, he wasn’t sure why, and a big bottle of lube but it was labelled as “_Fuck Water_” and that made him definitely didn’t want to look at for too long.

“Great, how long am I going to have to wait?” Draco asked himself as he wandered around the room and taking off his long jacket, maybe they would need him before the ‘climax’ scene, he supposed. His teenage life didn’t really consist of watching porn and fooling around with the best jocks in school, it was just studying and working. Sure his high school life was boring and he was considered one of the nerds, handsome jocks still followed him like he was a treasure, he knew what he has and he knew why they like him so much, he just didn’t care. To Draco, work came first and love came second, Blaise always say there will be that one person that could reverse his system, Draco plainly ignored him. And why was it taking so long? It must have been fifteen minutes now and—

“Hey” Harry opened the door and Draco jolted in surprise, he turned around and saw Harry in a white lab coat, just like a doctor, he even has a round pair of glasses on, which made him look even dorkier, if that was a real word

“Oh, hi” Draco said awkwardly “Er so…how does Jane usually do this? I mean…where do I start?”

“Jane is a very straightforward girl, so she just kinda…do it right away” Harry chuckled and rubbed the nape of his neck

“Well then, I guess we could start it now” He offered and Harry nodded, he began unbuttoning his coat and Draco blushed furiously

“Wow, nothing underneath, typical” The blond said and Harry laughed

“Yeah, you know, porn” He replied and stepped closer

“So…does she…stroke it or suck it?” He asked, just to make sure that he knew what to do exactly, first day on the job could be a lot of work

“Whatever you want actually” He said and ruffled his hair, making it even messier, Draco stood there for a moment and decided to kneel down

“It’s lucky that I have good knees” He smiled and looked up at Harry before looking at the…big…very huge dick of him, maybe it was typical for porn stars to have big cock, but this was just crazy big, he wondered if he could ever fit that inside his—

“Okay, here I go” He said, cutting off his own train of thoughts and leaned closer, he held the cock in his hand and oh god how could it feel so heavy. He gave it a few test strokes and took a deep breath. _Okay, no big deal, Draco, just suck him._ He began by licking a stripe up the length, teasing his balls with his other hand to tease, then after a few more licks and he could see the precome already leaking out, his tongue worked its way with the head, teasing and licking the slit, tasting the precome on the way, then he swallowed the whole thing. He didn’t even know he could do that, oh but he could, maybe he could even push it in deeper, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked on it hard. He couldn’t help letting out a small moan, he tried to swallow it more, and when the head hit his throat, he could hear Harry’s grunting above him and it made him kinda happy inside. Another thing he realised was that apparently he didn’t have a gag reflex, or not yet, he moaned a bit louder and the next thing he knew Harry was thrusting himself in Draco’s mouth, he looked up and met Harry’s green emerald eyes, suddenly he could feel goosebumps just by looking at the man above him, their eyes locked and Draco moaned around the length, hollowing his cheeks and grazing his teeth lightly, Harry let out a few curse words and shuddered, then it was just them looking at each other and Harry thrusting in him, just when he thought he could come right there and then in his pants, the door opened

“Harry! Are you done?” John popped his head inside the room and they both stopped, Harry let go of Draco’s head and the blond pulled his mouth away from…a very hard cock now, thanks to him. Harry breathed out heavily and started buttoning his coat up, Harry was so hard even the coat couldn’t cover his erection.

“_Good job Draco_!” John beamed and clapped his hand “Looking good there Harry”

“Yeah, thanks to him” Harry then looked over at Draco, who was still kneeling on the ground, his lips were swollen and he was sure that he could still taste Harry’s precome in his mouth, Harry looked at him one last time before walking out with John. As soon as the door was closed, Draco groaned and glared down at his own hardness

“Fuck, how could this even happen?” He covered his bulge and stood up, he grabbed the coat he had taken off earlier and put it on again. Luckily the coat was long enough to cover him, Draco wasn’t sure whether this was good or not, because who got an erection on the first day being a Fluffer? Who? Well he really didn’t know, so he might as well call Hermione and asked her, since she knew about this industry well enough, or Theo and Blaise, but they would just laugh at his face instead and probably will make fun of him, so Hermione would be the best choice here, she was also good at secrets, so Pansy might not even know he asked

*

“And that’s a _wrap_!” Pansy yelled out and clapped her hands “Good work guys, you can go hone now” She said and turned around at Draco, who was still recovering himself from the scene he just saw “Hey, wanna go see a movie later? Theo wants us to”

“Yeah okay” He nodded and glanced at Harry, the man was putting on his real clothes again, he looked at Draco suddenly and the blond blushed, turning away and walking out of the studio with Pansy. What happened earlier was hard to understand, and he couldn’t ask Pansy, she would get all fussy over it, maybe he could ask Hermione later, because he was sure there was something definitely there when he was…sucking Harry off, he was sure Harry was about to come any second without a doubt, he has sucked enough cocks enough times to know when the man was going to shoot his load. After that, Draco had to cover his trousers the whole time until it went down and it was _not _a pretty scene.

“Hey” Harry called and both Pansy and Draco turned around

“What, Harry? Draco and I have a movie to go to” Pansy nagged and rolled her eyes

“I-…I just want to ask Draco about something” He said and Draco’s eyes went wide. He wanted to ask? Ask what? They didn’t have anything to talk about

“Really? About what?” Pansy put her sunglasses off and lifted an eyebrow to look at Harry

“Er…I want to talk to him about earlier”

“What happened earlier?” Pansy asked them and opened her big bag

“Don’t hit me” Harry flinched and stepped back “I won’t do anything to him”

“What?” Pansy looked up and pulled out a black hair tie, she pulled her hair up and did a half up half down hairstyle, since her hair was kinda short anyway

“Oh, I thought you were going to pull something out and hit me with it because I asked Draco out for coffee” Harry sighed out and Pansy laughed

“Don’t worry, I only hit them with a reason” Pansy pulled out a small mirror and looked at herself in it, smiling “I never smack you guys that much anyway”

“Coffee?” Draco chew on his bottom lips and asked, since it was all he could hear

“Yeah…or maybe early dinner”

“Alright, only for work” Pansy nodded and walked away “_Remember_! Rule number one” And with that, she walked out of the studio. Draco stood there, looking at the door and thought about rule number one

_No fucking coworkers_.

Or that was what John said, he only explained it briefly, since people did it anyway, they just didn’t tell Pansy. But once her former assistant, Leah, was busted in the studio, having a threesome with the cameraman and another pornstar, she had fired both of them immediately and cut her contract with the porn star right there, after that John became the assistant. Pansy might look like an easygoing person but when it came to work, she became another person, people respected her and praised her. She was a famous one in the porn industry, his coworkers had said so, and when Hermione publicised her relationship with Pansy after quitting her job, it was a big thing back then, on their wedding day, it was families and friends, and a lot of porn stars. Draco didn’t realise it until now, Pansy and Hermione said they were their work friends so Draco didn’t think much, but now it just made so much sense, all their friends were so hot and beautiful and he was flirted by no less than 30 people that day, he should have realised. He still couldn’t believe Pansy would lie something like that…well she didn’t lie…she was a director, but she just didn’t specify what she did exactly.

“So…Draco?” Harry tapped on his shoulder and Draco turned around to look at the tall, hot man before him. Did he say hot? He didn’t say that…

“What? I—…” He stood there for a moment, looking into the green eyes, the same eyes he had looked at when he was sucking Harry’s cock. If he said yes, then Harry would want to talk about earlier, and probably Draco would fall for him and they would become a couple and the next second they would be married and living in the same house with 3 dogs and a cat, but if he said no…

“I’m sorry, I have to go” He pushed Harry’s hand off his shoulder and ran out of the studio as fast as possible, he heard Harry called him, but he didn’t turn around

If he said no, he could keep his job, he didn’t want to be unemployed again. Work before cocks, it didn’t rhyme, yeah so what? His job was still his priority, he wouldn’t replace it just because some handsome, muscular, charming guy came and wanted to ask him out for dinner, he wouldn’t…would he?

“I wouldn’t” He said to himself and ran to Pansy’s car, he opened the door and got inside

“Draco what the hell, I was _going _to _drive!_” She snapped at him and smacked his arm

“_Drive” _He demanded and saw Harry running out of the studio. He _chased _after Draco? No way “_Drive!”_

“Alright, alright” Pansy said and started the engine, then they drove away, when he couldn’t see Harry anymore, he breathed out in relief

“No coffee with Harry?”

“No” Draco replied to Pansy and leaned on the window of the car, he sighed “No”

*

“You forgot…your phone” Harry said, looking at Pansy’s black car driving out of the gate, he held Draco’s rose gold IPhone in his hand and sighed, the blond ran out so fast he dropped his phone on the floor on his way out, but he didn’t listen when Harry called.

He had wanted to talk to him, because he knew Draco realised it too. When Draco sucked him off in that room, he almost came, he almost came at the sight of Draco moaning underneath him, his grey eyes, his swollen lips, his skillful tongue, his delicate hands and his beautiful body. Harry had never been so hard in his life before, not until Draco came, the same thing happened on the first time he met him. His blonde hair was the first thing Harry noticed, it looked so soft Harry just wanted to touch it, and pulled it, perhaps, if he could, next time. And when Draco bent over that food table to eat, he couldn’t stop looking, it was lucky that John agreed to ask Draco to work as a Fluffer, because Harry wanted to meet the blond again desperately. It was the first time he ever became so hard, even Jane or any other Fluffers, other porn stars or former lovers he had met could not make him like that. Draco, Draco was something else, he was exceptional.

*

“Thanks for having me here” Draco smiled and set the plates down on the table

“It’s alright, I always cook too much” Hermione said and took off her apron

“Honey?” Pansy called from the living room “Have you seen my phone? Can you call me?”

“Draco, can you call her? My phone’s in the bedroom” Hermione said and Draco nodded. He shoved his hands into his pocket but nothing was in it, he walked to the couch to search for it in his jacket but it wasn’t in there as well

“I think I dropped my phone at the studio” Draco said and Pansy got up, walking to the dinner table

“Really? It’ll be fine, I once left my purse there, it’s still at the same spot on the next morning”

“Hmm, okay, I guess it’ll be okay then” Draco said and was about to sit down when someone rang the bell to Pansy and Hermione’s flat “I’ll get it” He said and walked to the door

“Pans-oh, hey” Harry stood on the other side of the door and gaped at the blonde, meanwhile Draco was still in shocked

“Harry” Draco mumbled

“I’m actually here to return your phone, you kind of dropped it when you ran”

“Oh...” Draco said

“Who is i-oh Harry!” Hermione beamed as she walked to the door “Long time no see! Come on, come in!”

“Oh no I-...”

“Harry” Hermione arched her eyebrow at him “I won’t take no for an answer, it’s been so long”

“You know I can’t say no to you” Harry laughed and scratched the back of his neck before entering the flat

“Harry, what a pleasant surprise” Pansy snorted

“I’m just here to return Draco’s phone actually” Harry said while being pushed down to sit next to Draco

“Eat, I made a lot” Hermione patted his back and sat down in front of them with her wife “So, how’s the industry?”

“Lots of them miss you” Harry chuckled “You were a hit”

“I was, indeed, but well, love is more important than fame” Hermione smiled and nudged Pansy lightly “But how about you, still doing straight sex?”

“Yeah” Harry said and Draco thought, why wouldn’t he do with both genders, considering that he was bisexual, as John said

“I never get it” Hermione spoke and started eating “You never do it with other men”

“Mione” Pansy said “He saves it for his special someone” She giggled at it and continued “He told me from the first day, he only fuck men outside of the studio”

“That’s not what I said” Harry said and Draco choked on his own spit

“It is” Pansy pursed her lips and smirked at him

*

“I’m sorry I ran” Draco said as they were sitting in the living room after dinner. Pansy and Hermione were washing the dishes in the kitchen and Draco has brought a few fruit out to cut it himself, even though he rarely did it at home, he just wanted something to do while talking to Harry

“No, it’s alright” Harry chuckled slightly and pulled out Draco’s phone from his pocket “Here”

“Thanks” Draco said, peeling the skin of the apple by his knife

“I might have saved my number in your phone, just in case you want to have coffee with me” Harry said and Draco jerked his hand, causing him to grazed the knife into his finger, Draco gasped in shock

“Oh fuck” Harry gaped and put the apple from Draco’s hand on the table, the blonde was about to call for his friends when Harry grabbed his finger and put it in his mouth quickly before putting it out to see if there was more blood

“_Harry_” Draco gulped and Harry stood up, dragging him into the kitchen, he was holding Draco’s hand now

“Oh my god _seriously_?” Draco yelled when he saw Pansy on top of Hermione on the kitchen counter while the pile of dishes were still there

“Old habits die hard” Hermione smiled and Harry groaned, dragging Draco to the bathroom at the end of the hall to their flat. He rushed in and put Draco’s finger under cold water to stop the bleeding, then he examined it closely before huffing out a breath

“I thought it was a huge cut” Harry said and Draco looked down, it wasn’t big, it was more like a slight cut on his finger, Draco felt relieved as well. Harry then opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a small bandage. Once his finger was dried, Draco watched as Harry put the bandage on carefully and slowly, the blonde was mesmerised by how gentle Harry could be, totally different from what he acted like on set.

“I’m sorry I said that” Harry spoke once they walked out of the bathroom “I didn’t mean to scare you”

“N-no, I’m not scared, just surprised” He replied “How did you...save your number?”

“Oh...I came up with a stupid way to do it” Harry snickered “Are you alright now?”

“It’s just a small cut, don’t worry” He reassured the man and both of them walked to the door, Pansy and Hermione were nowhere in sight, they were probably in their bedroom right now, Draco thought. He opened the door and Harry walked out, they had a quiet moment and just stood there looking at each other until the blonde decided to say something

“Th-...”

“I-...” Harry spoke at the same time with him and he snorted

“I’m sorry, you say it” Harry said

“I...I was just going to say...it’s nice having you over” He said, and it wasn’t wrong. During dinner, they have talked about lots of stuff, Harry had shared his memories with Hermione and Pansy on set, and he was the one to support the girls getting together, Draco had a good laugh at dinner, and Harry was the cause of it

*

Draco lied down on his bed at night and couldn’t sleep no matter how many positions he changed to fall asleep. He groaned and pulled out his Iphone, his finger wandered and clicked into the photo album, which he noticed there was a new video in it. Draco clicked in let the video played itself, when Harry’s voice appeared, Draco smiled automatically, he was filming a piece of paper on what seemed to be his table

_‘Hey...er, it’s Harry, I don’t know why I’m doing this, but I was free and I got bored...here’s my number...in case you changed your mind, which I hope you did after watching this video’_

Draco watched as Harry wrote his phone number in the paper and turned the camera to his face, the dork grinned widely and the video ended there, right at Harry’s dorky face. Draco stared at it, Harry looked so...relaxed in this video, he blushed and memorised the number to save it in his phone, for real.

He took a deep breath and texted Harry first

> _D: Your video is stupid_
> 
> _H: You’re still awake, Draco?_
> 
> _D: I couldn’t sleep. What about you?_
> 
> _H: Masturbating ;)_

Draco swallowed at the response, but then Harry sent another message

> _H: I’m kidding, I’m just watching some movies, not porn_
> 
> _D: Right, shouldn’t you sleep to go to work tomorrow?_
> 
> _H: I don’t go to work tomorrow_
> 
> _D: Oh_
> 
> _D: Goodnight then_
> 
> _H: Goodnight, Draco_

Draco turned off the phone and breathed out, he forgot that Harry wasn’t the only porn star there in Pansy’s studio. So he would have to suck some guy off tomorrow that wasn’t Harry, it was definitely something Draco has to get used to, he thought. Draco put his phone on the bedside table and thought back of Harry, he seemed like he was more than just a...hung porn star that everyone thought he was, the blonde was intrigued, but he smacked himself mentally for thinking about that

_Rule number one, no fucking coworkers_

Pansy’s voice kept repeating the words in his head, he groaned and draped the blanket over his head, trying to sleep once again.

*

“So do I always need to suck them off or...?” He asked John when they were about to shoot again

“Oh no, handjob would do too, fellatio, as in blowjob, or non-penetrative sex, you know, all that jazz” John said cheerfully and Draco smiled along with him until the guy walked away

“Easy...like a piece of cake” Draco said and convinced himself that it’d be fine, it was his job, he has to do it

*

_Three weeks later_

It has been three weeks, three weeks since Harry came, and now that he arrived in the studio, Draco couldn’t help but felt a bit happy. One advantage to this job that he didn’t have to work all week and the hours he worked here was not much as well, and he still earn quite a lot just from that. For the past three weeks he has met a few other male stars of Pansy’s studio, they were charming, all of them, but Draco didn’t feel anything for them, not like he did with Harry.

Draco took off his jacket and the door opened, Harry walked in while wearing a grey suit, Draco took a moment to stare and cleared his throat when he noticed Harry was also looking at him

“Er, so, what’s the plot today?” He said and got down on his knees in front of Harry

“Director of a company and his assistant” Harry said and Draco pulled the zipper to Harry’s trousers and let it fell on the ground

“Hmm, how’s the three weeks of not going to work?” He asked, trying to make conversation with him while sucking Harry off. He gave the cock a few strokes first and slid his hand up Harry’s thigh, he licked around the crown and then licked a few stripes up the length, Harry was so big he could barely suck it all in, so he’d take it slow this time

“So I mostly stayed at home, visit my parents, my nephew and stuff like that in the morning, then at night I’d go to pubs and drink with Ron and our friends in high school, then I go home to sleep, it just repeats itself the next day. I just want to relax a bit when I’m off-_fuck_...when I’m off work” Harry grunted when Draco finally swallowed him in after he teased the man. He hummed around the cock and it vibrated, Draco hollowed his cheeks and let Harry’s cock fill up his mouth, his head bobbing and let the head touched the back of his throat, the man above him made a low groan and put his hand on Draco’s nape, the blonde continued sucking him hard, while his hand played with Harry’s balls. Draco looked up once again and was met with Harry’s intense gaze, he blurted out a moan and opened his mouth wider, he could feel another grunt from Harry and that was his cue, he slipped off and stood up again, grabbing the tissue from the makeup table to wipe his wet mouth. Draco looked at the mirror and saw Harry shoving his hard cock back in his trousers, Draco smirked, knowing he had done a good job

“Thanks” Harry said and Draco nodded

“It’s my job”

“Right” Harry mumbled “So did you meet any new colleague when I’m not here?”

“Oh, quite a lot” Draco turned around to face Harry “Zach, Adrian, Justin, Ernie, Anthony...and Cormac” He said “And a few more but I didn’t remember their name, I didn’t get to talk with lots of female stars though since I don’t work with them, but Lavender seems like a nice girl, so is Cho, and the twins”

“Oh, Parvati and Padma” Harry said

“Right, them, and Daphne is just pretty” He said

“That’s-...”

“Show time, _Harry_!” John knocked on the door and yelled in

“That’s my cue” Harry smiled “See you on set”

“Oh no I’m going home now” Draco picked up his jacket and put it on before Harry’s eyes

“Oh...really?”

“Yeah, Ginny kind of set me up with a friend of her and I have to...prepare” Draco said and stayed quiet as Harry stared at him

“Right” Harry said and opened the door “I forgot, er...bye then” He said and walked out. The blonde stood there with a question mark in his head. What did he forget?

*

The date was boring, mostly because the guy Ginny set him up with wasn’t really focused on the date, since the guy kept looking somewhere else throughout dinner

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can date right now” He told the guy when the desserts came, the guy has jet black hair and he has a tad of smugness around him that Draco was able to sense

“Oh...it’s alright” The guy, Marcus smiled at him “Actually, I kind of only went to this because I want to get this guy to confess his feeling for me”

“What?” Draco gaped. Should he feel offended? Surprisingly, he didn’t, he rather felt intrigued

“Yeah, look to your left, carefully” Marcus leaned closer and spoke, Draco pretended to turn around and look for a waiter, he glance to a guy sitting alone in a table behind them, he turned back to look at Marcus “He’s Oliver, I’ve been flirting with him for a while now, but he kept denying it, I know he likes me, he just doesn’t want to say, so I kind of did this to make him...you know”

“That’s...surprisingly smart” Draco said “How did you meet him?”

“Oh, we’re co-stars” Marcus laughed “We did it a few times and it was all amazing, I realised I like him, the fucks are good too but he's amazing, and well...that’s how we met”

“Oh, right” Draco said, Ginny was a porn star, no wonder she set him up with her old colleague “So do you think he took the bate?”

“I hope” Marcus winked at him “You’re my last hope”

“Should I do something?” Draco leaned closer, trying to be helpful

“Maybe I could bring you out of the restaurant, and we could say goodbye there” Marcus suggested

“And you can kiss me on my cheek, just to make it more dramatic, for Oliver” Draco shrugged and smirked “Shall we?”

“We shall”

*

Draco walked out of the bathroom in his black pyjamas and reached for the remote on the bed to turn the television on. He had a fun night with Marcus, he had texted Draco and announced that Oliver and him have finally become a couple, and Draco felt a tinge of happiness when he did something nice. Draco settled down on his bed and jolted when his phone rang, he grabbed it and was surprised when Harry was...calling him through FaceTime, the blonde hesitated for a while before picking up the call

“Oh thank god, I was worried you were asleep” Harry’s face appeared through the phone “So I kind of need your help”

“What is it that you need my help at...11 at night?” Draco fixed his hair and looked at Harry’s face. How could the git still look so...alluring?

“So I got invited to my old academy to talk about what’s like being bisexual, me and a few former classmates will be there to talk to the students, spread the information and stuff, you know? Since it’s Pride Month” Harry said “And I really don’t know what to wear. Do I wear a t-shirt and jeans? Do I wear a suit? If so, what suit? What shoes? I’m completely clueless. Would you help me?”

“I guess I could” Draco chuckled “So I think a suit would do best, show me your best suits” He said and Harry nodded, striding to his walk-in closet and turned the camera around to let Draco see clearly

“So what do I wear inside?”

“Preferably a white shirt” Draco suggested

“So I got a purple suit, a deep blue suit, a black suit, and a red one, oh and also a brown” Harry spoke while searching for his clothes “What do you think I should wear?”

“I think...” Draco paused and added “I think the deep blue one will be suitable, and remember to wear black shoes”

“Okay I’ll try them on”

“What?” Draco stuttered and watched Harry put the phone on the table nearby and stood in front of the phone so Draco could see Harry fully

“I’ll try them on for you to see” Harry said and smiled, and only now did Draco realise that Harry has been wrapping a towel around his waist instead of wearing clothes, the git pulled it away and Draco blushed at the sight of a naked Harry, he was even hard at the moment. _How?_

“Is this necessary?” Draco said while Harry tried on his suit “I could end this and call you back when you’re done”

“I don’t see anything wrong with it, you see me naked all the time” Harry laughed “I think it’d be strange if you see me _not_ naked”

“Still, it’s for work”

“It’s not like we’re doing phone sex” Harry said and put buttoned up his white shirt

“P-phone what?” Draco muttered

“Phone sex, don’t tell me you don’t know what it is”

“I know sexting” Draco mumbled and Harry finished putting on his trousers

“Phone sex is just another kind of sexting” Harry shrugged and put on his jacket “Now that we have FaceTime, it’s just improved. How do I look?”

“W-what? Oh” Draco stared at Harry through his phone screen “Nice, you look nice. So people really...did it through phone sex?”

“Yeah, you really don’t know?” Harry began stripping off the suit again “You had exes, right? They didn’t do that?”

“N-no...” Draco mumbled “They never mentioned it actually, how do they do it? They just...show their partner their...”

“If you want, I could show you some time” Harry said, taking off his last piece of clothes

“What?”

“Kidding” Harry stared at Draco and burst out laughing “You looked so shocked, I thought I scared you” Harry laughed and grabbed his phone to walk out of the closet

“Aren’t you going to take your towel?”

“I sleep naked” Harry said and winked, making Draco blushed, he sat down on his bed and added “Don’t you?”

“No, I sleep with clothes, like normal people”

“Ah” Harry said and continued looking at the blonde, Draco felt...anxious just from his gaze

“What are you waiting for? A goodnight kiss?” Draco joked and lied down on his bed

“Only if you want to” Harry smirked and ran his hand through his messy black hair, Draco probably looked astonished again, because Harry continued “It’s still a joke...”

“I know” Draco lied “Goodnight”

“G-...” Before Harry could finish his sentence, Draco ended the call, he pressed his lips into a thin line and groaned deeply

“I’m so fucked” He said and put his phone away, he draped the blanket over his shoulder and turned to his side. _Do not fall for his charm. Do not fall for his smile. Do not fall for...Harry. _Draco mumbled the three phrases in his head and fell asleep peacefully that night, with a familiar face in his dream.

*

Draco smiled as he saw the text from a familiar name, even though Harry was at his old academy for the ceremony and Draco was at work, the git still hasn’t stopped texting him and telling him everything that was happening there. Like how he saw two boys holding hands after his speech or two girls secretly kissing each other at the back of the stage, how proud he was, but mostly he talked about how bald his old professor was, Draco snorted at that. The blonde looked up and saw Pansy sitting on their director chair, examining everything, she was a careful person even when most people think she was reckless. Pansy devoted everything for her job, and she was rather talented at it.

“Fuck _yes_-_ah_ fuck” The other male co-star moaned out loud, Draco stared at how the guy he has just prepared…Cormac, was pounding into another guy that he hasn’t got the name of, it started with an E…he thought. They were fucking on the table in the kitchen, kind of a jock and nerd plot, Draco snickered, it was really typical, but somehow Pansy has nailed in making it so hot and popular. Draco looked at the two guys and imagined what it would be like if that was Harry pounding into him.

“_For fuck’s sake_” Draco mumbled quietly to himself as he erased the thought off his head. He mustn’t think of Harry…not too much, he really shouldn’t.

*

It has been three days and according to the schedule, Draco didn’t have to go to work until tomorrow, he sat down on the dressing table and reached for his hand mirror when his phone rang

It was another call from Harry…through FaceTime, Draco cursed at the git mentally. Why would he be calling at this hour? During Draco’s routine? He sighed and picked up his phone, putting his thumb over the camera lenses

“What, Harry?”

“Er, why is the screen black?” Harry’s voice echoed through the phone, his face was…like usual, charming and handsome

“I’m…having a mask on” Draco sighed, it was no use in hiding it “You can’t see”

“Why? Is is ugly? Do you look like a monster?” Harry was chuckling on the other side “Wait, did you buy those cute masks and then turned out they look horrible when you wear it?”

“What? N-no…” Draco explained “It’s just the…foam mask, you know”

“Oh, can I see?”

“Why?”

“I dunno, for fun?” Harry joked “I really want to see your face”

“Why?” Draco asked again, just to make sure he was still the sensible one in this whole thing. He would not fall for Harry, that was for sure

“Because…I like your face?” Harry grinned, showing his left dimple “Come on, don’t be shy, I swear I won’t laugh”

“Right, I’ll kill you if you do” Draco said and put his thumb off the lenses, he put the phone so it’d lean on the mirror in front of him in order for Harry could see him

“Wow” Harry grinned “It’s...”

“I’ll kill you if you laugh, I swear I will” Draco glared at him and the git covered his mouth, trying to stop himself. He looked back at the mirror and hummed, the foam wouldn’t stop…so his face pretty looked like a cloud right now, a very grey cloud

“I’m not” Harry snorted “You look…like a cloud, but it matches your eyes”

“You know my eye colour?” Draco arched an eyebrow and stared at the man, Harry wasn’t wearing any shirt, so he suspected the git was naked again. But Draco wasn’t any different, he was wearing a short black satin robe that went down to his mid-thigh, it was a gift Pansy gave him a few years ago, he quite liked it, it was breezy.

“Yeah” Harry said, a faint tinge of pink of his cheek. Draco’s timer went off and the blonde looked at the clock on his wall

“It’s time for me to wash this off, bye Harry”

“N-no!” Harry said and cleared his throat “Just do it, I can wait”

“You’re one weird man, Harry” He said

“It’s just…I want to talk to you” He said and the blonde went quiet “I don’t know why, I just want to. Are you…okay with that?”

“I-…yes” He said and stood up. Harry wanted to talk to him, did that mean he wanted Draco’s attention? The blonde shook his head on the way to his bathroom, his phone was still leaning on the mirror of his dressing table so Harry could see his whole body from all the way there. He bent down and started washing his face, then he heard a soft humming from the bedroom and he smiled, Harry was definitely something.

“Done?”

“No, I have to do a few more things, my skincare routine” Draco replied to Harry’s question and sat down again, he was even wearing a pink hairband that Theo gave him so his hair wouldn’t fall down his face when he has mask on, and surely Harry had noticed that

“Oh, what do you do?” Harry asked eagerly

“Are we dating, Harry?” Draco blurted out a joke at Harry’s enthusiasm over his skincare routine

“W-what?”

“You’re calling me, you didn’t want the call to end, you’re pretending to be interested in what I’m doing” Draco smirked and pulled out a small jar of lip sleeping mask while waiting for an answer

“N-no, I mean, we’re not…but if we do…I wouldn’t mind it, er, and I wanted to call you…well er, so we could talk, and no…I wasn’t pretending to be interested, I’m really curious” Harry explained and Draco chuckled, opening it and began to rub the lip mask on his lips, it actually made Draco’s lips became a bit glossier than usual, but he liked it. He glanced at his phone and saw Harry looking at him, so he finished and leaned closer to his phone screen. 

“So, how does my lips look?” He pouted

“Er, shiny and smooth, really kissable” Harry said and Draco blushed

“If I’m not wrong, I think you’re trying to flirt with me, Harry” Draco smiled and pulled out another small tint of eye cream

“It’s more of an attempt, but I think I might have failed miserably” Harry grinned at him and Draco tried his best not to fall for the git, he has to have the upper hand. So if Harry wanted to flirt, he could flirt

“We’ll see, Harry” He said, dabbing the cream under his eyes carefully, he didn’t dare look at his phone, there was something piercing about Harry’s gaze that he could not figure out, not yet. He stood up and walked to near the bed, Harry could see him from his head to his knee, Draco knew it, the blonde grabbed the bottle of skin moisturising cream. He put his left leg on the bed and began applying the cream on his skin

“_Fuck_” He heard Harry cursed

“Is there a problem?” He said and smirked at the camera, bending down to make sure the cream was spread everywhere

“N-no, it’s just…” Harry swallowed and gone quiet as Draco moved his hand up his thigh, pushing the silk robe up a bit “You’re enticing, and alluring” He finished and Draco chuckled, he slid his hand under the robe and spread the cream there, then he stopped and switched his leg, he started applying cream on his right leg exactly like what he just did, only slower. He didn’t know why he wanted to do this, but it seemed like he was trying to seduce Harry. Was that what he was trying to do? If so, was he nailing it?

“Are you naked, Harry?” Draco asked while still smearing the cream down to his feet

“Er, yes”

“Are you hard?” He turned and looked at Harry with a gleam in his eyes, he was winning this

“I don’t think anyone can _not_ be hard when they look at you” Harry replied, it wasn’t a direct answer that he wanted, but it was enough

“Nice compliment” Draco said, smoothing the cream up to his thigh, riling up his robe and he could hear Harry’s heavy breath “Try not to touch yourself, Harry” He smirked

“No, I won’t do that, it’s a bit pervert” Harry said, and he sounded like a gentleman, if it was other men, they would probably be jerking off right now “You kept saying you don’t know what phone sex is, but I think you’re doing it right now” Harry joked

“Am I?” He smirked and rubbed the cream on his arms, one by one

“Yeah” Harry replied and Draco began undoing the belt of his robe “Er, what are you doing?”

“It’s _skin _cream, Harry, I apply it on my skin, _everywhere_” He said, his hands stopped at his waist

“I-I…think I will go to sleep” Harry said and avoided his eyes

“Oh, okay, night then” He walked to the table and grabbed his phone to see Harry’s face closely

“Goodnight, Draco” Harry said and Draco ended the call. He flopped down on his bed and sighed. Did he do something wrong? Did Harry not enjoy it?

*

Harry ended the call and flopped down on his pillow, he groaned and buried his face in his hands

“You’re going to be the death of me” He mumbled. Draco was flirting with him, there was no way that he wasn’t. But Harry could also have been exaggerating it, he could be wrong, Draco didn’t show any interest in him, or at least he didn’t notice it. Harry cursed at himself and looked at his hard cock under the blanket. How could he be so hard just from looking at Draco? He has never been like that before, and it was both scary and excited for him, in a way. Harry was doomed.

*

“So, what are we filming today?” Draco asked, munching on his croissant

“Threesome” John said “It’s Harry, Cormac and Vic, the girl, remember?”

“Oh, right” He nodded “So I’ll have to…prepare for two people at the same time?”

“Well, yeah” John nodded “You could do one first and one latter, it’ll be fine” John added “But be careful, Harry and Cormac don’t like each other much. Mostly because Cormac is a jerk and Harry hates jerk”

“Okay, I’ll be careful” He said and John patted on his shoulder before walking to the filming crew. Draco thought back of how Cormac and he met. The guy was indeed a jerk, a pretentious jerk, he was a blonde, Pansy had said he was famous but his personality was shitty, and that she shouldn’t have signed the six-month contract with him, so now everyone has to suck it up. Ever since the first day, Cormac had started flirting with Draco, using sweet words and kept asking him out for a drink, but Draco had denied every time. However, he didn’t end there, the guy always got a bit too rough when Draco prepared him, and he didn’t like it much, but Pansy told him the contract with him would end soon, so Draco did what he needed to do, because that was his job. When both of the guys walked in, he could feel different vibes coming from them. Cormac was more of a…pompous and arrogant jerk, he acted like he was the best, so he didn’t care for anyone but himself. For Harry, Harry was different, there was something…soothing about him, when he walked in, he smiled and greeted everyone, he treated them as friends, instead of his employee, he was kind, Draco liked that in him as well.

“Wait” Draco mumbled to himself_. Like? As well? _Draco groaned in desperation_. Why did his heart kept making him look like a fool in love? Which he wasn’t…he wasn’t._

“Okay, Draco, go get ready” John urged him and the blonde nodded “After the makeup, they’ll be in there, so about 15 minutes”

“Okay” He replied and walked into the preparing room, waiting to do his job.

Draco scratched his neck, he was thirsty. So he stood up and got out of the room to look for some water, but the sight that he saw was the most unexpected thing he has ever...seen.

“Did you cut your hair?” Harry smiled, looking up at the makeup artist, the girl has blonde hair and was kind of small, she was blushing at Harry’s words so she just nodded, keep padding more blushes on Harry’s cheek

“You look nice in it” Harry smiled and the girl blushed even more, giggling like a...girl. Draco stared wide eyes at the both of them. _Was Harry flirting with another girl? Was he not...interested in Draco at all? Was it just all a lie, or some kind of sick game he was playing? Did he think that just because he was a hung and brilliant porn star, he could get anyone to fall for him?_ Draco stared at them in disgust, Harry was like Cormac right now, and he hated it. Draco muttered a few incoherent curses and walked to the table far away to get a bottle of water, he chugged it down and wiped his wet lips.

“_Fluffing time_!” John yelled and the two stars stood up from their makeup table. Harry saw him and their eyes locked, but Draco avoided his eyes and turned away, striding back to his room, he has a job to do, it was time to push his feelings down for the sake of his job.

*

“So, how are we doing this?” Draco stood between the guys and asked, he also tried his best to avoid Harry’s eyes, but Cormac was looking at him with a lustful eyes. So if anyone saw them right now, they would see that Draco was staring at the wall in front of him, it was surely a funny sight to look “You can’t expect me to suck both of you at the same time, I’m only a Fluffer”

“You can do him first” Harry said

“Of course you will, saint _Potter_” Cormac smirked and Draco stared at him. Right, he never remembered Harry’s last name was Potter, Hermione had mentioned it once but he forgot, _Harry_ _Potter_, it was a nice name.

“Fine” He said and took off his jacket, Cormac was leaning against the table while Harry stood behind them a few feet away. Draco kneeled down slowly and unzipped Cormac’s trousers, he let it fell down to the ground and leaned in slowly, he would make this a slow and excruciating torture for Harry to watch, he would.

Draco gave the soft cock a few strokes and licked around the head and down to the base, his fingers playing with Cormac’s balls, Draco slowly gave in, he began sucking the cock down until it hit the back of his throat. Cormac made a low groan and Draco moaned around it, bobbing his head up and down, grazing his teeth slightly over it

“_Fuck yes baby_” Cormac groaned and slid his head to Draco’s nape, pushing his head in and started fucking into Draco’s mouth

“You’re so pretty” Cormac said and Draco looked up so their eyes would lock, he moaned around the cock and Cormac thrusted in deeper. Draco has gagged a few times doing this for Harry, or a few other stars, so he has gotten used to it by now, he made a little sound when the cock kept hitting his throat, Draco’s hands went up to grip at Cormac’s thigh. It was a rule, if he felt like it was too much, he would tap the star’s thigh three times to let them know. So he did, he tapped Cormac’s thigh three times, but the jerk didn’t stop, his hand was holding the back of Draco’s neck so he couldn’t break it off, it was too much for him

“_God yes fuck yes baby_” Cormac groaned louder and fucked hard into Draco’s mouth, he felt suffocated, he could not take it anymore. Draco was about to slap the prat’s legs but Cormac suddenly stopped

“If he tapped you, you _stop_” Draco looked to the side and saw Harry grabbing Cormac’s wrist, stopping him. Draco finally pulled away and sat back on his heels, coughing and covering his mouth. He stared at the two men above him, they were still staring at each other, Harry was looking at Cormac with a look that could kill...literally, he has never seen Harry so scary before.

“He could take it”

“Rules are rules” Harry replied to Cormac and pushed Cormac away “Now get out, you’re done” He said and the jerk huffed out a laugh before walking out. Draco kept his pose there and looked up at Harry

“You didn’t have to do that”

“He was forcing himself on you” Harry said and kneeled down, leaning close to look at Draco’s face

“I can take it, it’s my job” Draco recoiled and stood up, stepping back to get out of Harry’s reach

“I was just worried”

“It’s none of your business to be worried about my job” Draco said “I do what I need to, and I can take it, I’m not as fragile as you think I am”

“I don’t think y-...”

“Just stop” Draco cut off the git’s words and once again kneeling down on the floor to continue his job. When Harry didn’t move closer to him, he looked up and glowered at the man above him “What are you waiting for? A death threat?”

“I don’t think you should do it”

“It’s my job” Draco frowned at him

“It’s alright, I’m halfway there already” He said and Draco looked at Harry’s semi-hard cock. If he let Harry went out like this, it’d made him feel like he wasn’t doing his job, so he sighed and stood up again

“Then at least let me give you a handjob” He said and pulled Harry to him with the collar of his shirt, he was wearing some kind of basketball jersey and looking like some kind of jock, so he could suspect what they were going to film today.

“It’s alright”

“Please don’t make me yell at you” He said and Harry stared at him, a hint of horror in his eyes, Draco sighed and prepared to kneel down again but Harry stopped him by grabbing at his wrist

“You...you don’t have to kneel” He said and Draco froze for a second. It was his habit to kneel when he prepared the stars, he didn’t expect Harry to say this, so he got up and pulled Harry closer by his shirt. They were never this close before, it wasn’t like this, so now it felt strange for the blonde, having to stand close to Harry and gave him a handjob, Draco held the semi-hard cock in his hand and started stroking it, he looked up and met Harry’s green eyes, his breath was caught in his throat as he stroke faster. Harry’s breath became ragged, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Draco’s shoulder, which made the blonde shocked. It was weird, Harry touching him, it was definitely weird, he fondled with Harry’s balls and continued caressing the cock, it was waking up under his hand now. Harry’s hands came up to grip slightly at Draco’s arm, it was like he was trying to steady himself, Draco blushed as Harry’s hair touched his face, he could felt the precome smearing everywhere on his fingers

“_Fuck_” Harry cursed and pulled away, Draco went slack at the action

“Sorry, I was about to...” Harry put on the jersey short he had put on the chair and stepped back “You’re just really...powerful”

Draco blushed at the sentence. What the hell did that even mean?

“So I guess you’re done” Draco said and suddenly there were someone knocking three times on the door “That’s your cue” He said and Harry stared at him, nodding before walking out. Draco walked to the dressing table and sighed, his face was so pink

That was intense, Draco thought, he sighed and flopped down on the chair, _he was so fucked._

*

“Hey, wanna get a drink later?” Cormac approached him after they were done filming, Draco sighed and grabbed his bag

“Why?”

“Going out with me is easy, baby, if you get me hard, you can drink with me” Cormac gave him a flirty look and smirked. Draco noticed Harry looking at Cormac and him for a second before stomping out of the studio, Draco furrowed his eyebrow at that. He turned back to Cormac and patted his arm while smiling

“Well, just so you know, I’m _not_ your baby, I _won’t_ go out with you, I _don’t_ date coworkers, and I’m _not_ interested” He rolled his eyes at Cormac and walked away

*

“Did you cut your hair?” Harry smiled at the makeup artist, she blushed and nodded, she was like a sister to him, since she has been working here for four years

“It’s pretty” Harry smiled and she blushed harder

“Thanks, Madeleine likes this hairstyle a lot” Hannah smiled at him “Thanks for introducing her to me, I think I like her too much now, it’s getting crazy”

“Don’t worry, it’s nice to see people I care about getting a happy ending” Harry told her, he cared about her a lot. She used to be so shy and never talked to anyone. But after a few days of putting makeup on him, Harry just has to make small talk. It started at some comments about the weather, and the next thing he knew, he was like her protective brother now. Madeleine was a friend of him from his academy, and matchmaking her up with his makeup artist was probably the best thing he had done this year. When Harry looked around the studio, he saw Draco glaring at him and chugged down on his water, Harry didn’t think much back then.

*

Harry watched Cormac asked Draco out and something in his chest flared up, like…rage. But he wasn’t jealous, was he? Harry saw Draco looking at him, and he avoided Harry’s eyes, then he turned to smile at the prat and he felt…sad? Or was it anger? He shook his head and stomped out of the studio, he could not stand it anymore. While on his way out, he thought back of what had happened today and yesterday, Draco was…different. Yesterday, Draco was…flirty, Harry was sure of that, he was flirty and he was hypnotising, and Harry felt something weird in his stomach, and his cock, maybe both. He had woken up today with sweats on his forehead, an unforgettable dream about Draco and an extremely hard cock. Harry had to take a cold shower in the morning to release the tension. And he was so eager to see Draco, but Draco had reacted rather cold and distant to him, he still didn’t know why, he hoped Draco didn’t think that Harry had denied him yesterday when he said he wanted to sleep. Harry took a deep breath and sighed, it might be no big deal. Thinking back of what had happened today when Draco prepared for Cormac, he had wanted to beat up the fucking prat at the time, but he had to calm himself for the film. He was worried and angry when Draco started making gagging sound when Cormac turned rough, and as soon as Draco tapped his legs, Harry jumped into action. And yet, Draco was still so cold to him, he just kind of wanted to be done with Harry, he could feel it.

“_Fuck_” Harry said, thinking about when Draco stroked his cock, it felt amazing and he was embarrassed that he might have looked like a teenager during that time, he was so close to come right under Draco’s hand. Draco had smelled brilliant, his hair has a faint scent of apple, and Harry found an urge to just bury his face there when he pounded into Draco

“_No_” He murmured and stopped himself from the bad thought, he must not think of it.

*

Harry looked down at his phone and has a wish to see Draco’s face right now. It wasn’t that he was obsessed with Draco or something, he just felt like Draco made him feel less…lonely in his own house. Draco made him feel things, and he when Draco smiled or laughed, Harry felt…happy. Could he be…_falling_ for Draco? They have only known each other for about two months …could he?

“Mate, you’re falling for him, aren’t you?” Ron huffed out a laugh and Blaise draped his arm around his best friend’s shoulder

“I’m not” Harry denied

“Why do you keep denying it?” Ron said “It’s so obvious, you want to talk to him, you think about him all the time, you’re jealous that Cormac did rough things to him, you were also jealous when Cormac asked him out, you felt sad when he ignored you, and you feel happy when he is happy”

“I’m not, he’s just my co-worker, friend, at least” He grumbled and looked at the pair of husband “Blaise, tell your husband I am not in love with Draco”

“You’re in love with Draco”

“Right? See? I tol-…wait” Harry stuttered when he realised what Blaise actually said “Come on, I am not”

“You do, we can all see it” Blaise shrugged and Ron nodded “Don’t deny, Ron’s in denial at first too”

“I’m _not_” Ron protested and pressed his lips together until Blaise looked at him “Alright, I was…I just need a moment to process that I have feelings for him”

“See?” Blaise gestured “You two are the same, Ron, tell your best mate what you wanted to tell yourself when you were in denial with me”

“I…” Ron grinned and continued “Just admit your feeling. But okay for your information, you were giving me mixed signals”

“Mixed?” Blaise laughed “I literally came to your house and asked you, but you slammed the door at my face”

“Right, you two, seriously” Harry groaned “Stop”

“Oh, Blaise, time to watch our show” Ron said and patted Blaise’s chest, they both stood up and walked to the door “Listen, just call him, tell him you’re sorry”

“But about what?” He asked, because he wasn’t really sure

“If I’m not wrong, from what you told us” Blaise said while walking out “He might be jealous because you talked to Hannah”

“But she has a girlfriend” Harry argued

“Ah, but he doesn’t know that, does he?” Blaise smirked and Harry gaped, because it was true, Draco didn’t know that

“Call and apologise” Ron said and they bid Harry goodbye.

“Right, call and apologise, no big deal” Harry walked back to his living room and picked up his phone. He pressed to FaceTime with Draco and waited

_Declined_. Harry’s face fell when the call was denied. He called again but it got the same respond, Draco didn't listen. He…hated Harry? Could it be? Harry flopped down on the long couch and sighed

“He hates me”

*

“I’m sorry, keep going, mum” Draco declined the call again and continued speaking to his mom, she has called him tonight during dinner and had said that his father had a heart attack. Draco had rushed to the hospital in his pyjamas right away, luckily his father was still alright. Now they were talking outside his dad’s room to let him rest

“With your dad like this, I’m suddenly worried” She sighed and he pulled her in a hug

“It’s alright, he’ll be alright, mom” He said and leaned his head on hers. He didn’t know why Harry called, but his family was more important, if he wanted to talk to him, he’ll call back later, because Draco never call back.

*

_A month later_

Draco was woken up by John’s call during his afternoon nap and was announced that they needed him at the spot, so he had put on some normal clothes and went to the studio on a Sunday.

“So, what are we doing today?” He approached John and asked, the assistant turned around and sighed

“Oh thank god, you’re here. So we’re doing a special something to celebrate our studio, Python Production and its 7 years anniversary” John continued “So we’re doing a naked photoshoot with twelve of our best stars to make into a calendar, it’s available in two versions, female and male stars, so your job is to…you know”

“I have to make 12 of them hard?” He gasped “That’s…a lot”

“Don’t do blowjob today, a quick handjob is good” John gripped on his shoulder “Oh and also, you kind of need to put some lotion on their chest, you know…to make it look smooth”

“Don’t we have a makeup artist to do that stuff?”

“Hannah has already put makeup on them earlier, but she had an emergency and had to go home, so I had to call you” John explained and Draco nodded

“Right, okay” He replied and John walked away. It was going to be a long day, he looked around the room, 24 best stars sitting on their chairs and with Pansy on the side, he saw Harry and the git looked up, meeting his eyes. They had an intense staring moment until Draco broke it off, he walked to his room and thought about what had gone wrong with them. Ever since that day with Cormac and the makeup artist and the calls at night, Harry stopped…calling him, or talking to him like before, they acted like…actual coworkers, and Draco felt…empty, he kept waiting every night for his call, but it never came. So when Harry acted distant, he played the role right back, two could play this game. He leaned on the door of his room and said

“Alright, who got January?”

“Me”

“Alright, come in, Adrian” He said and the handsome guy walked in. This would be long.

*

“July?” He poked his head out and called

“Harry just went to the bathroom” Ernie spoke “Zach is August though”

“Alright, come in Zach”

*

“Alright, December is done” Draco walked out and clasped his hands together

“Er, I…” Harry stuttered and raised his hand

“Oh, right” He replied “Well, come in then” He said and walked in first, the moment has finally arrived. He would have to put lotion on Harry and stroke his cock, _nice_.

Draco waited until Harry walked in, the git was still looking like usual, just with a bit of…sadness in his eyes, Draco assumed.

“I-…”

“Shh” Draco shushed him and pulled Harry close until Draco’s back hit the wall, he started stroking the star’s cock. His other hand played with Harry’s balls, making it as fast as possible, he kept looking down, somehow avoiding Harry’s eyes. He swiped his thumb at the head and Harry shuddered, leaning his forehead on Draco’s shoulder once again, the blonde jolted at the action. He…missed this. His pace slowed down as he felt that Harry was fully hard now, Harry looked up and their eyes met, Draco tried his hardest not to lean in and kiss the git right now.

“God, you’re-…”

“Shhh” Draco shushed him once again and poured some lotion out of his hand, he started smearing it on Harry’s chest and applied it all over his body, his hands moving from Harry’s neck down to his leg, and when he went up again, his hands kept rubbing on the git’s chest and when Harry grabbed his wrist, the blonde gasped

“Harry”

“I-…”

“I think you’re done” Draco said and turned away. He heard Harry sighed and then he heard the door opened and closed. He exhaled and leaned back on the wall, he could not ignore him forever, he knew that.

*

“And we’re _done_!” Pansy yelled out loud and smiled widely “Happy seven years, everyone!” Everyone cheered with her and Pansy raised her hand

“Come on! Pub night!” Pansy shouted “It’s on me” She beamed and everyone applauded, she walked to Draco’s spot and nudged him

“How about you?”

“I think I’ll say no”

“You need to stop avoiding Harry” Pansy rolled her eyes “I heard what happened, you know”

“Who told you?” He gaped

“Your face, anyone who can see is capable of knowing that there’s something between you two” She folded her arms and tilted her head “Just talk to him, I thought he already told you what happened actually?”

“What?” Draco asked “He didn’t tell me anything, that’s the point”

“What?” Pansy looked at him with wide eyes “He hasn’t?” Draco shrugged and Pansy pinched the bridge of her nose “Wait, I have something to talk to Harry” She said and walked to the git’s spot. Draco saw Pansy scolding Harry and the git looked extremely guilty, then she had smacked Harry’s arm, not too strong because Pansy wasn’t that kind of person, but strong enough to make Harry realised something. Draco tried to read their lips and Pansy had said something about some story and Harry needed to tell him about, and Harry had said ‘okay’ repeatedly. Pansy finally soften down after that and talked to him a few more seconds until she walked back to Draco

“Well, that’s settled” Pansy wiped the imaginary dust off her suit and smiled

“What’s settled?”

“Let’s go” Pansy wrapped her arm around his and dragged Draco out of the studio

*

“_To Python Production!_” Everyone yelled and clinked their glasses together, Draco smiled, everyone looked so happy, and he was glad to be a part of this crew, he really did. Pansy sat next to him and Harry was in front of him in the booth, their eyes met a few times but Draco managed to avoid it every time.

“Hey, Draco, drink up” Anthony pushed a small glass to him and laughed “Do some shots”

“Come on, he’s my friend” Pansy said and Anthony frowned

“It’s our anniversary, we don’t go home _not_ wasted” He said and everyone agreed with him, so Draco nodded before chugging down the shot in one go

“_Woo Draco_!” Anthony hailed and he chuckled

“Come on, this shot is on me” Adrian pushed another glass at him and Draco swallowed. He could do it, one night, right?

*

Harry sat on the bar while fiddling with his own glass of whiskey. He was happy for their anniversary, but something, or rather someone, was occupying his mind at the moment and he could not focus on anything else.

“_You_!” A familiar voice shrieked and Harry turned to his left to see a drunk Draco smiling cheekily at him

“Draco, you’re drunk”

“I am _not_ drunk!” Draco laughed and poked Harry’s nose “_Ooh_, you have a nice nose”

“Thanks” Harry said, it was everyone’s fault, they kept making Draco drink, he should have seen this happened, Draco didn’t seem like a person that could hold his liquor.

“_Potter_! That’s your last name, right?” Draco smiled, poking his cheek now

“Yes”

“_Potter_! What a stupid name” Draco pouted and leaned over the bar “You’re so _stupid_! _Stupid_!”

“Yeah, I am” Harry chuckled and held Draco’s wrist so he would stop poking “Draco, do you want to go home?”

“_No_! I am not going home with you, _Potter_!" Draco protested and poked Harry’s chest repeatedly with his finger “I am _not_! _Not_! You _cannot_ get in my trousers, _Harry_ _Potter_, you _cannot_!”

“You’re so drunk” Harry laughed at Draco being a dork while he was drunk.

“Hey, are you drunk?” Pansy appeared from behind and poked Harry

“No, what?”

“Hermione wants me home now, and that means I get to have sex” Pansy winked and Harry rolled his eyes at her “So, can you bring Draco home?”

“Er, I guess”

“Don’t do anything” Pansy glared at him

“I won’t, he’s clearly drunk” Harry argued and Draco gasped before poking his chest repeatedly again

“I am _not_ drunk! You _stupid_ handsome star! I _hate_ you!” Draco said and Harry smiled

“See?”

“Alright, I trust you more than anyone here” Pansy said and he nodded “Take care of him” Pansy patted his back and walked out of the pub

“Okay, let’s go home, Draco” Harry turned around and saw Draco sleeping on the bar already, Harry snorted and got up. He bent down and draped Draco over his shoulder, carrying him out of the pub

*

Draco frowned when the sunlight hit his eyes, he draped the blanket over his face, but…it felt weird, he buried his face in the pillow and…it felt weird too, it smelled weird…Draco grunted and stretched his body until he realised his shirt was gone, Draco sat up abruptly and looked around. It wasn’t his room, the bed was bigger, the table was different, there were a few pieces of clothes on the floor, Draco gasped in horror when the door opened

“_Harry_!” He yelled and clutched at his forehead, he was having a headache “For fuck’s sake!”

“You’re awake” Harry said while having a towel wrapped around his waist

“I-...”

“I took your shirt off so it’d be comfortable for you to sleep, I slept on the couch yesterday, I didn’t do anything, I swear” Harry explained “The water and pills for your headache are on the table there. Take a quick shower and we’ll go to work in half an hour” Harry said and grabbed his bag on the floor “I’ll drive you”

Before Draco could say anything, Harry has walked out of the room.

*

When Draco finished eating the breakfast Harry made, he turned and walked to the living room, Draco frowned and looked at the git, who was sitting on the couch messing with his phone

“I’m ready” He said and Harry stood up quickly

“Draco, listen” Harry began

“Let’s go or we’ll be late” Draco said and walked away, he was avoiding him again

“Draco” Harry called and grabbed his wrist, spinning him around to face Harry “Listen, will you?”

“I-…”

“Please” Harry said and Draco felt his throat closed. How could he say no to that face? He looked like a hurt puppy

“I-…okay”

“I’m sorry” Harry started, still holding Draco’s wrist “I’m sorry for not realising it sooner, my feelings for you are real, realer than anything I have ever been through all my life. What happened on the day when…we were filming threesome with Cormac, before that, I talked to Hannah, our makeup artist” Harry paused and continued “She’s like a sister to me, and she already has a girlfriend, Ron and Blaise told me you might have acted so cold to me because of that, and I’m sorry I made you feel confused. I’m also sorry for getting jealous over you and Cormac, I did…yeah. I’m sorry for not speaking to you in the last month…when I called, you declined, I thought you hated me, so I avoided you…because I thought you didn’t want me near anymore, and because of Pansy yesterday at the studio…and our friends last night when I texted them to ask for advidce, I realised how much of an idiot I have been, and I apologise for that. The only thing I won’t be sorry for is pulling Cormac away when he made you gagged, he’s a jerk” Harry said and Draco fell into silence. What the hell was he supposed to say now?

“I…thanks for your apology” Draco said and Harry stared at him for a moment before nodding

“Are we…back to normal now?”

“Yes, we are” Draco chuckled and blushed when Harry smiled at him again. He liked it when Harry smiled

“Oh, just so you know, I drive a motorcycle” Harry said, closing the door

“A what now?” Draco asked when they got to the garage

“A motorcycle, my uncle gave it to me on my 20th birthday” Harry said and the garage door opened to reveal a badass black motorcycle. Harry walked in and put his helmet on, Draco almost choked at the sight.

“Come on” He said and Draco walked to the motorbike, letting Harry put his helmet on him

“Is it fast?”

“Of course” Draco gaped at Harry’s reply and got on the bike slowly “If you’re scared, you can hold onto me” He said and pulled Draco’s arms around his waist “Like this” Draco blushed and leaned his face on Harry’s back.

“Okay, but if I die, I’ll come back and haunt you”

“I’d be glad to be haunted by a ghost as beautiful as you” Harry laughed and started the engine, Draco’s squeezed his arms to tighten his hold around Harry and to make him safe when Harry started driving.

“_Oh my god oh my god oh my god_!” Draco shut his eyes when Harry drove faster, he heard the git laughing and he frowned “Shut up, Harry”

“It’s not that fast” Harry said and put his left hand on Draco’s intertwined hands, and it has somehow reassured the blonde

“Oh my god”

“What? Is it too fast?” Harry asked but Draco shook his head, he whimpered

“Did you carry me on your shoulder last night?”

“Oh, you remembered now?” Harry chuckled “Yeah, you were asleep so I figured it’d be the best way to bring you back”

“Oh my god I _poked_ you” Draco said and blushed as the memories flushed back into his brain while he was on the ride with Harry “Repeatedly, and I called you stupid”

“Yeah, but I don’t mind”

“Don’t say that”

“I really don’t’” Harry said again and the blonde buried his face behind Harry’s back, too embarrassed to do anything else

“Just drive, Harry” He said, and Harry kept driving. They seemed like a happy couple driving off under the sun, but it was just two friends driving to their work, so no big deal, _not at all_.

*

“What now?” Draco smiled and said as soon as he answered the FaceTime call from Harry, it has been a week since Harry’s apology and the scary ride to work, they have become normal after that, Draco was glad.

“So I got this” Harry showed Draco an envelope through the screen and Draco furrowed his eyebrows

“What’s that?”

“It’s an invitation” Harry said “To an award for porn stars. It’s called All Star Award, it’s for all stars, all type of porn, all kind, seriously, everything” Harry smiled “_And_ I got to invite a plus one”

“Hmm, and how is that related to me?” Draco pursed his lips

“Do you really want me to spill it out?”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t, you tell me, Harry” He chuckled

“Will you go to the All Star Award for me, Draco? And be my date?” Harry wiggled his eyebrows seductively and Draco burst into laughing

“Only because you asked” Draco said “Will all our friends be there?”

“Of course, Pansy is the director, and Luna sells adult toys, there’s category for that too, and the rest were former stars, they are all invited” Harry replied

“Okay, that’s good”

“Oh, one more thing”

“What, Harry?”

“I need you to choose my clothes again” Harry grinned and Draco rolled his eyes, running his hand through his hair and nodded

“Fine, if I go with you, at least both of us should look good”

“Alright, I’ll pick you up at 5pm tomorrow to my house and then you can choose my suits, the event started at six so I think we’ll have enough time”

“Okay, just don’t be late”

“Promise” Harry said and yawned. They have been talking for three hours, and it was past midnight, the blonde chuckled, maybe they should sleep

“Go to sleep, you’re dozing off, Harry” Draco said and Harry rubbed his face “I’m serious, go to sleep, night, Harry”

“Yes, Draco, goodnight” Harry snorted and waved his hand, the blonde smiled and waved back, he ended the call and he exhaled, smiling like an idiot, he put the phone back on the table and closed his eyes. Were Harry and him dating? Probably not, Draco answered to himself and fell asleep after.

*

“Okay so which suit is the best?” Harry asked, holding two suits in front of Draco “One is black, but I also have a blue suit, or grey…what do I do?”

“Alright, I think” Draco stood up and walked to Harry’s closet, he ignored the git and traced his hand over the loads of suits, he picked out a white shirt, and a full purple-wine suit, he picked up a black tie and a pair of black shoes, then Draco turned around and handed Harry all his clothes “Here, put on all of this, even the waistcoat, it’ll go with my clothes too” He said, looking down at his own suit, he was also wearing a suit but it was a burgundy coloured suit, he also wore a black tie, black shoes and white shirt to match it. If Harry wore it, they’d look cute together.

“You look beautiful today, by the way” Harry said and smiled at him before unwrapping the white towel around his waist, he became naked in a second and the blonde somehow has blushed from that

“Of course” He said “Do you really need to change right here?”

“I don’t see any problem” Harry replied and began putting on his shirt and trousers. Draco turned back to avoid seeing the scene that could probably make him hard, everything about Harry made him flustered, everything.

“Er, Draco?” Harry called and Draco turned around, he gawked at the sight, Harry looked perfect just as usual, he gave Draco a smile and the blonde felt weak in his knees right away “Help me?”

“You don’t know how to tie?” The blonde saw Harry holding his own tie in his hand and a look of desperation in his eyes, he nodded and Draco huffed out a laugh before approaching the git and grabbed the tie “You wore a tie to your academy ceremony last time”

“It was a clip-on tie” Harry said cheekily and the blonde laughed, he draped the tie around the collar and stepped closer to do it right. Draco began tying the tie, his eyes focused on his movement but he could feel Harry’s eyes on him, he pulled the tie through the loosened knot that he had created, then Draco tightened it and adjusted the dimple. Draco looked up to Harry and fixed the collar, the git was staring at him intensely and he felt trapped by Harry’s gaze, he felt the blush creeping up his cheek and he could feel like Harry was leaning closer to him second by second, he stopped breathing. Were they about to kiss?

“_Oh fuck_” Draco squeaked and jolted in surprise when his phone rang loudly and broke the tension off, Draco walked to the table and grabbed his phone

“Pansy?” He answered “Alright, I know, we’ll be there” He replied and ended the call quickly, he turned back to Harry, who was now putting on his shoes

“She said we better get going, they’re on their way” He said and Harry nodded “And we won’t be driving your motorbike, it’ll ruin the suits”

“Yes, Draco” Harry grinned and opened the door to let Draco walked out first.

*

“Hey, we’re here” Ginny waved her hands and Draco walked to their table with Harry. He saw everyone was all dressed up beautifully, Blaise was wearing a white suit with black shirt inside in contrast to Ron’s black suit and white shirt. Theo was wearing only a white suit jacket that has no buttons to show off his naked and lean torso, he was also wearing a white trousers to match, meanwhile Neville wore a simple dark blue suit. The girls were fancier than that, Pansy was wearing a tailored red suit and no shirt inside to show her cleavage and a pair of black heels while Hermione wore a simple black sequined dress that fell to her thighs also with black high heels. Ginny rocked a gold backless dress with gold glitter high heels, and Luna has put on an off-shoulder blue embroidery dress that has long tail so when she walked, it trailed behind her on the ground. The whole gang looked like some kind of royalty members at this award, Draco smiled and thought about how good they all looked tonight

“Come, sit down” Hermione patted on the empty chairs and they both sat down, Pansy folded her arms and smirked

“Look how good we all look” Pansy said and they all laughed, Hermione leaned over to adjust Pansy’s jacket and gave her a kiss on the cheek

“This is so…new to me” Draco spoke

“It’s alright, you’ll get used to it” Ginny reassured him “Neville’s new too”

“It’s also my first time” Neville smiled shyly and Theo intertwined their hand together to make Neville feel better

“It’s just like a normal event to be fair” Ron shrugged as Blaise wrapped a protective arm around his shoulder “I thought when we quit, we wouldn’t get to go here anymore, but turned out they still want us to come”

“We’re legendary” Blaise chuckled

“Plus some of us are still working” Ginny replied and turned around to put the tail of Luna’s dress on her thigh so it wouldn’t get dirty “And yes, we were brilliant”

“How many categories will there be?” Draco asked

“Lots” Harry replied “Straight, lesbian, gay porn, and then there’s also categories for each type, like best porn star, best picture, films with highest views, best director, best studio, stuff like that” Harry explained and the whole group nodded along with him

“Right”

“There’ll be an after party right?” Ron asked and Blaise nodded

“Of course” Pansy said “Why do you even ask? You attended every party”

“Just making sure” Ron shrugged and leaned back on his husband’s arm

*

“Our next category is most famous lead male porn star” The host, Barbara said “The nominees are Adrian ‘_Andy’_ Pucey, Cormac ‘_Mark’_ McLaggen, Harry ‘_James’_ Potter, Justin ‘_Patrick’_ Fletchy, Anthony ‘_Ryan’_ Goldstein, Blake ‘Rico’ Rogers. These are the nominees for most famous lead male porn star” She paused and smiled at the crowd. Draco’s heart was in his throat, he was anxious “And the winner is…Harry Potter, or _James_!” The host announced and everyone started cheering, Harry’s face was shown on the big screen and Draco gasped, turning to the man next to him. Harry grinned at him and stood up, walking up to the stage, when he stood there, everyone still applauded for him

“Thank you, everyone” Harry received the crystal pillar award from the host’s hands and smiled at the crowd, he ran his hand through his hair and made it messier than normal, Draco felt proud. Harry continued “Thank you, again. I’m so grateful for this award and I honestly didn’t think I’d win today, I mean look at all the nominees, they are all wonderful actors. First of all, I’d like to thank my director, Pansy Parkinson, and the whole crew of Python Production for I cannot earn this award without them” Harry held up the award and Draco smiled at him

“Of course, without me you couldn’t have got hard” Draco mumbled to himself

“Secondly, I want to thank my parents and my uncles for supporting me from day one” Harry added “Thirdly, and lastly, there’s a special someone that I deeply need to thank because had it not been for him, I wouldn’t have tried to do my best” Harry paused and Draco could see him swallowing hard, even the blonde was tense. Harry was trembling and trying to find the right words to say, Draco knew that “I know that I’ve said sorry, but there is something I haven’t got the chance to tell you since that day, and ever since we met” And then Harry looked down straight at him from the stage, Draco’s heart skipped a beat but their eyes stayed locking to each other “You have made me feel things that I didn’t think I could, not until I met you. Sometimes you riled me up and got under my skin, but in the best way possible. I tried to conceal my feelings for you at first, but the more I try, the harder it is to stay away from you, you are far too addicting but I’d rather be addicted to you than anything else...I wish I knew how to quit you. I kept waiting for the perfect moment to tell you how I feel, and when you look at me now, I realised there’s no better place to say this than right here, right now. I don’t care if everyone’s watching me, because I can only see you” Harry took a deep breath and spoke lowly into the microphone, Draco kept looking at him, a few tears started forming at the rim of his eyes “Draco Malfoy…I think I’m in love with you”

“Did he just quote ‘_Brokeback_ _Mountain_’ earlier?” Theo whispered and Neville covered his mouth gently. Draco took a deep breath and stood up, he heard whispers and murmurs around him but he kept going, until he got on the stage. Harry looked at him and started walking to him as well, they reached each other halfway and Draco stopped when their bodies were close together

“I hate you” He said and pulled Harry in a kiss. His hands draped around Harry’s neck and the whole room go wide, everyone was cheering and yelling and he could hear Pansy shouting, but he couldn’t care, not when Harry was kissing him. The git’s hand pulled Draco closer by his waist and another hand slid up to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss, Draco moaned when Harry slipped his tongue in. It was their first kiss, and he cursed at himself for not doing this sooner, because it felt like heaven, he felt fire in his body and it was blissful. When they broke off the kiss, Draco leaned his forehead against Harry’s and murmured “But I think I’m in love with you too”

“I’m so hard right now” Harry mumbled and Draco laughed, grinding their lower bodies together, which earned a low groan from the git

“So what are you going to do about it?” Draco said playfully

“_We are still here!_” Ron yelled out loud and both of them broke apart to smile at the people down the stage. They were all still rooting for them, but his friends were sitting there and acting like they knew it would happen. And maybe they did.

*

“Do you think this is a good place to do it?” Draco whispered while struggling with the buttons to Harry’s shirt “We’re behind the curtains of the stage”

“It’s alright, it’s closed, right?” Harry smiled, capturing Draco’s lips once again. Their movements were hectic, but the atmosphere around here was hot, he could not wait to be filled by Harry. He pushed Draco against the wall once they were both naked, Harry broke the kiss off and stepped back, he looked up and down the blonde and huffed out a laugh

“Why are you so _fucking_ beautiful?” Harry murmured “I can’t believe it” He said, stepping close to him again, licking up Draco’s jawline and whispered in his ear “I have wanted to do this to you for so long, I feel like I’m in heaven, _fuck_”

“You’re exaggerating, Harry” Draco tilted his head to the side so Harry could suck on his neck, Harry’s hands were at Draco’s torso, grinding their sweaty bodies together. It was Harry’s idea to sneak behind the curtain on the stage and fuck while people were out there enjoying their after party, and somehow Draco had agreed to it.

“I’m not, I’m really not” Harry mumbled and trailed his lips down until he latched on one of Draco’s nipples, sucking and lapping on it. Draco moaned and leaned the back of his head against the hard wall, it felt so good being caress by Harry, he was so gentle and rough at the same time, Draco loved it. He gasped and widened his eyes when Harry’s cold and wet finger began circling around his rim

“Where did you get the lube?” Draco murmured and gripped on Harry’s hair when the finger was pushed inside

“Stole it from Ron’s pocket, he always carries one, you know, Blaise and Ron fuck a lot” He whispered and kneeled down, kissing down Draco’s hips, Harry pushed another finger in and started scissoring, widening Draco’s entrance, the raven-haired dork started kissing the blonde’s pelvis and Draco whined when he started sucking Draco’s cock

“_Oh my god_” Draco moaned and tried to push Harry’s head away, he suddenly felt shy and he didn’t know why, he has been the one to always do it to Harry, but now that he was being sucked off, it felt amazing

“_Let me take care of you_” Harry said and pushed another wet finger in, truly opening the blonde up from inside, he wailed and tried to hold his voice back. He could still hear the sounds of people talking and dancing along with the music outside, so it was too risky to be loud, however Harry made it extremely hard to not make a sound. The star draped Draco’s thigh over his shoulder and Draco looked down to see what he was going to do, that was when he whined louder as Harry shoved his tongue inside Draco’s hole

“_Holy_-…_Harry_!” Draco wailed and wiggled his arse, making Harry went deeper “_Please_, Harry, come on, fuck me” He said and pulled Harry by the hair up and kissed him

“Okay, jump” Harry mumbled against his lips

“What?”

“Jump” Harry repeated “And wrapped your legs around me”

“I’m heavy” Draco replied and Harry laughed

“I can take it” Harry said and Draco sighed before putting his hands on Harry’s shoulder and jumped up, locking his legs around the man’s waist

“Just lie down if I’m too heavy” Draco said but Harry shook his head, he pressed Draco against the wall and aligned himself, pushing slowly inside. The blonde’s mouth fell opened and his eyebrows furrowed as he felt breached open, he let his head fell down on the star’s shoulder, letting Harry settled himself inside him, and when it was fully seated, he heaved out a breath

“Fuck, you’re so huge” Draco blurted out and moaned when Harry started moving, Harry thrusted up and the blonde whined when it hit his prostate immediately. Draco locked his hands around the star’s neck, kissing him while being fucked hard. He was on cloud nine, Draco was sure, Harry tasted like heaven and his kiss was like fire, hot and searing, Harry tweaked his nipples and Draco whimpered. The star groped his arse and stepped back, kneeling down suddenly. Draco gasped when Harry place him down the cold and hard floor of the stage

“I _told_ you” Draco laughed and Harry grinned back

“You’re not heavy, I just…want to fuck you every way possible” Harry said and thrusted in again, the blonde moaned and his eyes widened, his mouth fell opened when Harry sped up, hitting his sensitive bundle of nerve every time he rammed in. Harry’s hand slid down to stroke Draco’s leaking cock, and that was it for him. He squirmed his toes and arched his back, shooting on his stomach and on Harry’s hand, Draco sagged down on the floor and pulled Harry down, letting him fucked Draco through his orgasm.

“_Harry_, _please_” Draco whispered into his ear clenched his hole, it was all it too for Harry to surrender, he jerked his body and plunged in one last time deep inside Draco before releasing his loads in the blonde. Then Harry slumped down on top of Draco and exhaled loudly

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had” Harry said and Draco laughed

“Liar”

“I’m just stating the truth” Harry smiled and leaned his forehead on Draco’s “You are truly magical, fuck, I swear”

“I know” Draco replied and blushed as Harry cupped his face and planted a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. As they broke away, he realised where they were and added “I think we should go back, they’ll notice”

“I don’t care”

“Harry” Draco arched his eyebrow and pushed Harry away, he walked to the spot where they had thrown their clothes down on the floor and picked their suits up, throwing Harry’s clothes at him and began putting on his own trouser

“We’ll be fine” Harry walked to where he was standing and smiled, leaning close to kiss Draco’s cheek again. The blonde pushed Harry to the wall and smiled while putting back his clothes on, Draco was putting his shirt on when Harry spoke

“Damn this trousers” He said, zipping it up and stepped back, that was when he tripped on his own shoes and fell back, but before that he had gripped on a handle and then the big curtains next to them were pulled up at the same time Harry’s arse hit the floor. Draco gasped and turned back to see the hundreds of people looking at the both of them, they looked shocked to see Draco in trousers but his shirt hasn’t been buttoned up yet while Harry was half naked and has only managed to put on his slacks. Harry groaned and Draco jolted, running and helping Harry get up before turning to look down at the audience

“_Fuck yeah_ now _that’s_ what I call a proper Porn Award!” Someone yelled and the whole room went crazy, cheering and yelling at them. Draco looked back at Harry in confusion and the star shrugged

“Seems like we’re fine” Harry beamed and Draco snorted at him, kissing Harry again as the crowd applauded louder. Draco closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss, enjoying the moment. It was quite a night to remember, and their story had only happened because of the time…_the time when Draco became a Fluffer by accident._

** _THE END._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, I will also write other parts for other couples, on how they met, but it'll be shorter as it's not the main story, but I can't predict what I write, so you just wait  
Kudos and comments are welcome xoxo


End file.
